1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a power source device for a connection of different types of illuminating means.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the medical field, special illuminating means optimized towards the specific application in each case (e.g. bowl reflector lamps and ophthalmoscopes) are used for diagnostic purposes and general examinations. As the light source for these, incandescent bulbs or light emitting diodes (LEDs) are used. Controlling the brightness of these light sources requires a control arrangement which is effected either at the power source itself or via a controller provided externally. In the case of bowl reflector lamps and ophthalmoscopes, such an external controller is normally mounted for ergonomic reasons on a head support frame on which the illuminating device is also mounted. As power source, either line-connected stationary power sources or mobile power sources with rechargeable batteries are known. There are stationary power sources which are deposited on a work surface. Other stationary power sources are constructed for mounting on a wall. In the case of wall mounting, a hanger is usually integrated in the power source mounted on the wall, on which the illuminating device can be hung up when it is not used. In this arrangement, the hanger is usually used as a switch which can switch the operating power on and off. Mobile power sources are usually charged up via a separate charger.
The power sources currently known are equipped either specially for supplying power to LEDs or supplying power to incandescent bulbs. Each of these light sources requires its own power source.